Jericho Jackson
Jericho Jackson is the main protagonist in the 1988 action-thriller film Action Jackson. He is portrayed by Carl Weathers, who also portrayed Apollo Creed in the 1976 hit film Rocky, the 1979 sequel Rocky II, the 1982 sequel Rocky III, and the 1985 sequel Rocky IV. Weathers also played Chief Hampton Forbes in the TV series In the Heat of the Night, based on the 1967 film. History Jericho Jackson is a police detective for the Detroit Police Department, who's nickname is "Action Jackson", he was partners with Det. Dale Kotterwell. Jericho Jackson went to Harvard Law School, though he got his degree in law chose to be a cop. He was a celebrated lieutenant in the police force but demoted (nearly two years prior) because of a case he headed involving the criminal son of successful businessman Peter Dellaplane. Sean Dellaplane was Peter Dellaplane's son who was a sexual psychopath. Jackson apprehended Sean Dellaplane by nearly tearing his arm off. The fall out over the case also collapsed Jackson's marriage and put the law school educated, star athlete and hometown hero at odds with the public. Even after his demotion, Jackson's continued interest leads to conflicts with his commander, Capt. Earl Armbruster, who had Action Jackson go to the Detroit Businessman League "Man of the Year" fundraiser award ceremony honoring Peter Dellaplane as "Man of the Year". He would meet Dellaplane's wife there, Patrice, and runs into Peter Dellaplane, too. Later on that night, a man by the name of Lionel Grantham, a member of the A.W.A.(Auto Workers Alliance) a Union in Peter Dellaplane's company. Action Jackson talks to his partner Kotterwell that the murder of Lionel Grantham is connected to the death of Norman, Frank Stringer, another member of the A.W.A., along with Frank's secretary, Liz Mazatorri, who were killed a few nights ago. Action Jackson begins investigating Dellaplane's professional exploits, eventually uncovering the string of murdered trade union members connected to Dellaplane's company. He discovers Dellaplane is secretly maneuvering his way into a "behind the throne" seat of power and has been using the group of assassins, dubbed the "Invisible Men", to kill uncooperative union officials, members of the A.W.A.(Auto Workers Alliance). Action Jackson gets a call from an old high school friend, Tony Moretti, who works for the A.W.A.. Jackson goes to Tony's apartment and sees Tony scared and has not slept and ate in days. Jackson tries to take Tony to the hospital, Tony puts a .38 gun to his head and Jackson tells him to calm down. Tony tells Jackson that it is Dellaplane behind the murders cause of some members of the A.W.A. that are not agreeing with Dellaplane and that he can get some more information from Sydney Ash, a mistress of Peter Dellaplane. Jackson would leave Tony's apartment and then not too long after, Tony gets murdered by Gamble, a member of Peter Dellaplane's "Invisible Men" disguised as a delivery man, he plants the Beretta on Tony to make it look like suicide. Jackson later on goes to pay Peter Dellaplane at a restaurant, having dinner with his wife and a man named Raymond Foss, the head of the A.W.A.. He shows Dellaplane a picture of Tony Moretti, suspecting Dellaplane of murder. Jackson would later on go talk to Patrice and they would go out to have lunch and discuss Peter and how she overheard a conversation Cartier, Dellaplane's driver, would have Oliver O'Rooney in shape and talked about Tony Moretti a little. After they have lunch, she asks Jackson "Why do they call you Action?, she would find out when Gamble tries to run Jackson of with a car. He goes after Gamble, but with the pursuit, some damage is caused with some wrecks and the car crashing into a building, Gamble gets away. Later on that day, Jackson goes back to his precinct and Capt. Armbruster sees his suit ruined. After getting a call, demands to see Jackson, who left in hurry. Jackson would go the a lounge club where he would see Sydney Ash sing and is impressed. He goes to pay her a visit in her dressing room, but the bodyguard named Edd tel him he can't, Jackson manages to push Edd through the door and he would meet Sydney. Jackson sees that she is a heroin addict. They leave together and go to her apartment and Jackson realizes that a bomb was put in her place and saves her live. They go to Jackson's place, while driving by, they see the police at Jackson's apartment. Jackson overhears the conversation on the police radio that Patrice Dellaplane's body was found in his apartment and drive off, realizing he has been framed by Dellaplane. Jackson would drive to the Hotel Hoover, an old hotel being run by Kid Sable, a friend of Action Jackson and former boxer. He would see Albert Smith working there, a petty thief and young man he encountered at the precinct bring them food. The next morning, Jackson sees his 1966 Chevy Impala is stripped and not too happy. He and Sydney would go to a pool hall to see Papa Doc, an informant of Jackson's. One of the men he asks about Papa Doc takes him to the office and shows him a jar in it which is Papa Doc's balls, hits him over the head with a beer bottle. He is taken to a big thug asks him why he is looking for Papa Doc and is about the get his balls cut off and is saved by Sydney and Jackson beats up the thugs. He and Sydney return to the hotel and Kid Sable asks where he's been and tells him he went to look for Papa Doc and Kid tells him to go to the barber shop to see Dee, an informant who tells Jackson about Dellaplane's past. Dellaplane was partners with an Italian multi-millionaine named Enzo Cotelli. Enzo Cotelli was a businessman who had a group of bodyguards called the "Invisible Men" consisted of Marlin, Gamble, Shaker, Birch, and Thaw, assassins who were skilled at not being detected. Dellaplane financed the demise of Cotelli cause of financial problems and paid the Invisible Men, who got greedy and killed Cotelli, every since then, they worked for Peter Dellaplane. She tells Jackson that he can find Oliver O'Rooney at the Red Devil, a bar in the city. Jackson, who got his wallet boosted earlier, does not have the money to pay Dee, she tells him she is glad to help Action Jackson. Jackson returns to the hotel, sees that Sydney is not in the room and asks Kid Sable if there is a pusher in the building and tells him his name is Mr. Quick. Jackson goes to his room and deals with Mr. Quick by throwing him out the window. Officer's Lack and Kornblau arrive at the hotel to try to arrest Jackson by he and Sydney take their car. Jackson gets Sydney to help him cause he knows that Dellaplane will kill her, too. He nearly drives the car into a building to scare Sydney. Sydney, decides to help Jackson and really starting to really like Jackson more. The got to the Red Devil and Action Jackson has Sydney to help him by lurring Oliver O'Rooney to the factory so Jackson can get information about Dellaplane and finds out that Dellaplane plans to kill Raymond Foss so O'Rooney can take his place as head of the A.W.A. Peter, along with the Invisible Men would later on capture Jackson and Sydney Ash at a factory, they take Jackson and Sydney to a building at his factory. Peter tells Jackson his plans and how he will also frame Jackson for murdering Foss by having Mr. Gamble dress up as Jackson and after Jackson is burned alive, they will place his charred body and meet with an accident and plans to kill Sydney by a drug overdose. Peter tells Jackson about his first wife's death, and Enzo Cotelli's death, and Patrice. He also plans to have his own son murdered in prison in a shower altercation. After Peter leaves, Jackson is saved by Sydney Ash's bodyguard, Edd. They kill a couple of the Invisible Men, including Shaker, where Jackson blows him up with his own grenade launcher. Later that night, Dellaplane is having a birthday party for Raymond Foss. Jackson, along with Albert Smith, Kid Sable, and Edd, are there to stop Dellaplane's plan. Peter has Foss speak some and Jackson saves Foss from being killed and Mr. Gamble falls to his death while trying to shoot Foss. Oliver O'Rooney yells that "Dellaplane did it!" and is killed by Marlin. Peter tries to get away and goes to his room where Sydney is being held. Jackson gets a gun from his partner, Detective Kotterwel. Jackson would drive the display car into the mansion and ended up killing Cartier, they drive up the stairs and he and Dellaplane would face off in a fight. Peter did somewhat had the upper hand till he pissed off Jackson and Jackson then would get the upper hand in the fight. Peter runs to get his gun and so does Jackson. Peter and Action Jackson shoot one another and it is Dellaplane who dies. When the police arrive, along with Officer's Lack and Kornblau. Captain Armbruster arrives with reinforcements, informs Jackson that he wants a full report on his desk "in the morning"...and calls Jackson "Lieutenant." Sydney soon reveals she plans to go "cold turkey" off of heroin, promising Jackson can have her "on Thanksgiving." Jackson replies, "Can I have you any sooner?" Sydney giggles and the two kiss passionately Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Officials Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:In Love